Katie and the Beast/Prologue
This is how the story begins. Narrator's Intro (Calm music plays) (The scenery is a small library, where books are stacked high) (By the fire is a green rug and a green comfort chair) (Record Scratch) (Music and scenery movement stop) Sweet Angel's voice: Stop with that scene! Everybody expects those! (The scenery is lifted up like a projection screen) (Behind it is Sweet Angel who is resting under a big tree in the Secret Garden of the Magical World) (She is holding a book in her hand) Sweet Angel: Hello there, I'm Sweet Angel. You know what this book is? (She shows it) It's called "Beauty and the Beast". But our story isn't about this story. (She tosses the book away) Katie and the Beast is our version of Beauty and the Beast.*Ahem* uh... wait a second... (She jumps up and outside the screen view) (A beautiful forest scenery with a pack of calm wolves falls down) (She jumps down and is wearing a maiden dress) Prologue This is the forest, where the wolves are calm and kind. (A wolf pup, Luna, walks over to her) Luna: Do I know you? Sweet Angel: I'm the narrator. Luna: Oh, okay. (She walks off) (Sweet Angel begins walks out of the forest and into a castle instantly) Sweet Angel: The forest is the border surrounding a small kingdom. The nature is beautiful, the castle is well made, and the staff of the castle is very nice. (A German Shepherd, Sir Chase, walks over to her) Sir Chase: Who might you be? Sweet Angel: Just the narrator. Sir Chase: Okay, but be careful. Prince Ryder hates villagers in the castle. I'm still loyal to him. I have to go now, I have business outside the kingdom. Something 'bout a boy shooting a pet bird. (He continues walking) (Sweet Angel walks to a pair of large doors) Sweet Angel: Everything was close to as perfect as possible. Except for Prince Ryder. (Through the doors, a voice bellows) Prince Ryder's voice: Get out of my sight now! (The door opens suddenly and a husky pup, Tundra, runs out as a pair of scissors and a hairbrush is tossed out) Tundra: Can he not complain when getting a haircut? Sweet Angel: Maybe you should stick to mountain patrol. Tundra: No mountains in the kingdom and it's not winter. (She starts walking off) (under her breath) I need a new summer job... (Sweet Angel opens the door) (Prince Ryder is on the throne and he looks unhappy and grumpy) Sweet Angel: See, even though he had everything his heart desired, the prince is selfish, spoiled, and unkind. I'd go in there, but he'd get angry, so let's move on. (She claps her hands) The Old Vixen/Enchantress (The scenery changes to a cold fall night at the castle) (Sweet Angel wears a pink scarf now) (Prince Ryder sees an old vixen in a raggy brown cloak at the entrance) Sweet Angel: Then one cold night, an old vixen came over towards the castle. In exchange for shelter for the night, she offered the prince a single red rose. All he said to him was... Prince Ryder: Get away you old hag! Your filthy ugliness disgusts me! Old Vixen: Please understand. True beauty comes from within. Prince Ryder: Get out of my sight! (The old vixen suddenly turned into a beautiful Ninetales, Majesty) Sweet Angel: Then the old vixen's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. Prince Ryder: Oh please! Forgive me! I didn't know! Majesty: Enough! I use that disguise to test the rulers of kingdoms. Some kindly accepted me, some just turned me out. But you, you not only turned me out, you have insulted me! It seems you have no love in your heart. You have the heart of a beast! Sweet Angel: And so as punishment, she turned him into a beast-pup. And casted a spell on the kingdom. The staff all became objects and the castle and nature became ugly. (The spell surrounds everything) The Enchantress gave him a magic mirror, which allowed him to see the world outside the kingdom since he is now forbidden to leave the kingdom. The rose was truely an enchanted rose. The rose would bloom for a certain amount of time. If he can learn to love one and earn her love in return, the spell would be broken. If not, the spelll will last forever. A year later, he lost hope. For who could ever learn.... to love a beast... {To Be Continued} {click here for part 1}